Look what love gave us
by Tajiv
Summary: The threath of an evil god has cursed the souls of the god that created the Saiyajins and his wife Asharith. Will the reencarnation of the God Gavet (Prince Vegeta) and Asharith (Kakarroto) be able to break the spell? Warning: Lemon Chapter one. *YaoiV/K*
1. The beginning

Look what love gave us. The Legend.

Ok, so I came up with a better idea. This is the beginning of my story, so if you haven't read it before than good for you! But if you have already, then forget everything I just wrote and read this first. Another thing is that you better review or I'll send my father Vegeta after your ass!!! And now for my feature presentation.

Disclaimer: I don't own them _yet_! YET I TELL YA!!! But for now, don't sue; I'm just a poor sophomore that is trying to convince her mom to buy her a PS2 so she could play the new DBZ Bodukai.

THE LEGEND.

Millions of years ago, two twin god brothers emerged from the cold and darkness that was the universe before it had life. One was named Veat and the other brother was named Zarif. Both brothers decided to give life to the universe, and split the job in half. Zarif left and began on the left half of the universe. Veat began the Realm of the Gods, where his brother and him will live. He created a land full with rich green grass and with rich apple trees, clear running water that came from beautiful waterfalls and streams, and with a sky with a shade of royal blue that shined with the yellow sun it's center. When he was done, he felt pleased with his creation although he felt very lonely. With this feeling he was able to create himself a wife. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, so far. She had dark green eyes like the grass, her skin was a light tan just like the bark on the trees, and her hair was the color of the sun that shined high above. The quickly fell in love with her, although there seem to be a problem. She was able to move around, but she couldn't talk or expressed any kind of emotion. Veat saw this and created one special tree for her. This tree grew pears, he gave her one, and with it she was able to feel and talk. The girl being able to feel felt love for the god too. She had fallen in love with his hazel eyes, his light brown hair that shined in the light, and with his light skin that looked like porcelain. Veat gave his wife two gifts: the gift of immortality and the gift of being a goddess. She was quickly named Taji, the goddess of passion. Both married in the instant and consumed their love. Days passed and finally Zarif came back to his brother, he had found the Realm of the Gods and the new goddess. Zarif quickly fell in love with her beauty, but was heart broken to find out she was already married to his brother. Veat left his wife with his brother, knowing that Zarif will never lay a hand on his wife, to finish his brother's work. Zarif took this opportunity and began to tell Taji that he too loved her and that his brother would never come back to her. Taji didn't felt for it, and kept on ignoring him. Zarif kept trying to win Taji's love but his sister-in-law would always ignore him. Being desperate, he began to take advantage of the beautiful goddess. Veat came back, hearing the desperate cries of his wife for help. The god angered at the scenery, and sent his brother to another dimension, which was later known, as Netherworld where everyone that led a bad life was sent there to suffer eternal damnation. 

        Years passed and both Veat and Taji forgot about the incident. Both had two beautiful children, the first was Gavet, god of power and wisdom. He had his father's handsome features, his eyes, and he had midnight black hair, like his uncle Zarif. The second child was Phire, goddess of nature. She had her mother's blond hair, had his father's hazel eyes, and she had the quick temper of her father. Both grew up knowing nothing of their uncle, but were able to take care of those creatures that their uncle had created in the universe. One day Gavet was bored, and decided to create his own race. He first created a planet that was red as a bloody ruby, when done he lowered down to the planet's surface and began to create life. He made a dark brown earth and with it came bluish-green trees; he also made navy blue oceans that almost seemed black, and he made deserts that were so hot as if everything was on fire. He needed something else, a sun to support everything. He shot three energy beams into the red atmosphere and made three suns. Everything shined in their light, making it look even more beautiful than his home, the Realm of the Gods. Gavet picked branches from the trees and took out all of the leaves from it. Then he picked up some dirt from the ground, and with his left hand he cupped some navy blue water from the ocean. With the sticks, Gavet began to put together a look a like skeleton, which almost seemed real. With the dirt and the water he created a type of clay. He molded the clay in his powerful hands and began to put it on the skeleton; forming muscles. He molded delicate arms, strong lean legs, and with the example of his sister's well shaped body, he shaped the body of a goddess; giving it all that was necessary to recreate more gods or goddess. When done he looked at the sculpture, up and down making sure nothing was missing. Gavet put his strong hands on the sculptures shoulders', and a red glittered shone from them. Through his blood pumped the warmth of life, wisdom, and the power of his immortal life. He closed his eyes as he felt all of this power through his skin and through the sculpture he had just made. When he couldn't give his new creation anymore, he stopped and opened his hazel eyes and was met by the most beautiful woman he had ever since through out the universe. She had midnight black eyes that shined in the light of the three suns, she had hair as black as her eyes that ran from her heart shaped forehead (A/N: think Vegeta's forehead) that ran down to her buttocks, and skin that was a rich brown just like the earth. Her beauty quickly stunned Gavet; he even thought she was more beautiful than his mother, the goddess of passion. Although, her striking black eyes were some how different from all of the rest; they had no feelings reflected on them, and when Gavet touched her again she was cold as ice. He tried everything he could to give some feeling and warmth to his beloved. Then he remembered what his father had given to all of the races _Veat_ had created, a pear from his mother's tree. The fruit contained the ability to give any creation warmth, feelings, and the ability to think on its own. Although, in order to get that a fruit from his mother's tree he had to tell his father what he had done. Veat had told his children never to create anything because _everything_ had been created already.

Although, Zarif had some how saw in what kind of predicament his nephew was in and decided this was his chance to get revenge on his brother for all the loneliness Veat had given him. Zarif was able to speak to his nephew, although at first Gavet didn't believe that Zarif was actually his uncle. In order for Gavet to believe Zarif he wanted to meet him. Zarif told him that in order to get the pear that he wanted, Gavet had to open the dimension again and Zarif would be able to show himself. Gavet thought about it and decided to open a portal between the dimensions, but in order to do this he had to go back to the Realm of the Gods and find where the portal had been opened for the first time. Gavet left his creation in the new planet but made it go to sleep in a protecting shield he had created before he left. The young god returned home and was told by Zarif where the portal had been opened. Gavet quickly used his power and opened it before his father or mother found out what he was doing. Out of the dark hole immerged Zarif, making Gavet gasp in surprise of how much his father looked like him. Zarif thanked Gavet and was able to help his nephew on how to get the pear. Taji had hid the tree in a planet called Pavon where its inhabitants had been very protective of the tree. Gavet took off towards the planet and was able to sneak in without being noticed. The tree had been surrounded by the spell of death his mother had created. If you were to touch the magical shield then your flesh began to melt like a candle when it lit, and your soul would come out of your eye sockets and flee to the Netherworld where eternal damnation will wait the soul. Gavet wasn't able to take off the spell, because if he did his mother would quickly notice and come to her tree right away. Although he was able to make a whole through the shield and quickly took a pear. Gavet returned to the Realm of the Gods to thank his uncle, but Zarif wasn't there any more. The young god went to his planet and awoke his creation. He gave the pear to the girl to eat, and as soon as the girl swallowed the fruit a golden glitter surrounded her body. Gavet was forced to close his eyes as the light became too much to bear. When he opened his eyes again, there she was. The young god began to ask her question to see if the pear had worked and had not malfunction. The girl fell in love with the god, with his beautiful hazel eyes, and with his young well-shaped body. Gavet gave the girl a name, Asharith. 

        Time passed and Gavet never found out what had happened to his uncle Zarif nor heard of him again. His father Veat never found out about Gavet's misbehaving or about Asharith. Although times soon changed. One day, Phire decided to follow her brother because the young god had been out all day and sometimes night of the Realm of the Gods. Gavet went to Asharith and didn't found out that his sister had followed him. Phire was surprised when she found out that her brother had been able to create the planet and the girl. She was even more surprised when she found out the girl had a child. The child had the handsome feature that was her brother's, had the black eyes and hair that was from the girl. Phire ran home and told Veat what she had seen. Veat angered and sent for his son. Gavet confessed for the creation of the girl and of the planet. Veat sent him to the Netherworld, sentencing for an eternity with out his wife or kid. Veat sent for the girl and the child, they were sent to a different dimension; sentenced to never to return again. Then out of the blue came Zarif with one of his most strong races he had created and attacked the Realm of the Gods. Veat was surprised to see his brother out of the Netherworld, but was not weak enough to be defeated by his brother. And so, a long war began between the Icelinjin and the strong races Veat had created. But all of them soon began to faltered against the Icelinjin. Veat was soon to be defeated and Zarif would soon rule as a true god. Gavet saw in the quandary his father was in and was able to escape the Netherworld to help his father. Gavet told his father that in order to defeat Zarif he had to let Asharith and Vegeta (A/N: this is the first king of planet Vegeta) out of the dimension. Veat told his son that Asharith and Vegeta were never to return to the same dimension he was in. Gavet angered with his father and fled to his uncle. Zarif told Gavet that in order to give Asharith and Vegeta back to him, he had to kill his father. Gavet told his uncle that he would fight against his father but never kill him. Zarif agreed to give him back his family, but until they were able to defeated Veat. The Realm of Gods was quickly captured with the help of Gavet and Veat was finally defeated. Zarif was made the King of all Gods, married Taji, and began to rule. And just as he had promised, he gave back to Gavet his family. 

        Zarif was not a good god; he had tricked his sister-in-law to marry him, took advantage of the young goddess Phire, and killed many races just for the fun of it. This continued for many years and nobody was able to raise against him. Phire bore a child to the evil god; his name was Rous the god of Judgment. Gavet and Asharith had been aware of all the bad things the new King was doing and didn't like it one bit. Gavet had a plan; he was to create more beings like Asharith and make them the strongest warrior race in the universe, but in order to do this he had to get help from his mother. Taji had to give him his pear trees, when the goddess heard of the plan she quickly agreed. Gavet told his mother and sister to flee to his home planet where Asharith would be waiting for them. When both goddess arrived to the planet Vegeta, Gavet attacked the Realm of the Gods with his army. Zarif was not taken by surprise and quickly summoned the Icelinjin to counter attack. Years passed and still there was no winner between the two gods, until Gavet thought of something. He gave each of his men and women a tail, which gave them more power on a full moon. They would transform into a giant oozaru and be able to kill anyone that was standing on their way. With this the whole army was able to turn into giant apes and quickly defeated the Icelinjin, but not the evil god. In order for Gavet to defeat Zarif he had to fight him one on one. Phire knew her brother wasn't as strong as Zarif so she gave him a little gift. She gave Asharith the left side of a powerful bracelet and gave her brother the right side of the a powerful bracelet. She told both of them that if they were to wear the bracelet their souls where to emerge into one, making them a new being with incredible strength. Gavet and Asharith both wore the bracelet and as Phire had predicted they did merge into one mortal. It was a man with blond hair that stood up in different directions, his eyes were the color of turquoise that would sent chills down the spine, and its power was tremendous. (A/N: this is the first Super Saiyajin) The being was named Garith. Garith attacked Zarif and was able to overcome the evil god's strength. But before Zarif was destroyed the bracelet on Garith's right hand broke making Asharith and Gavet appear again. Gavet had used all of its strength on the last attack and was out cold, but Asharith was still conscious. With the sword of her hand she slew Zarif, killing him. On his last dying breath Zarif spoke:

"CONQUERI THANR KARITH ON TIROP! TOREN QUI GAVET TU FAITER AS TU SORTI! ASHEQUE TUR FIRTOR! TESH QUIR AVOIR QUIL" 

"I CURSE YOUR DESCENDANTS! YOU AND GAVET WILL NEVER BE HAPPY AGAIN! YOUR SOULS WILL NEVER BE TOGETHER AGAIN! I WILL RETURN" Zarif was sent to the Netherworld again, but this time he was put in a special shield made by Taji and Phire. Gavet lived shortly after the battle, even though he was mortal, most of his energy was giving to Asharith in order to defeat Zarif. Gavet's son, Vegeta, was not immortal but was able to become king of his father's planet when he was full-grown. Asharith died because Gavet wasn't able to give her immortality, but her soul was sent to the Realm of the Gods, which became a sanctuary for all those that led a good life. 

MORE THAN 50 MILLIONS OF YEARS PAST, AND THE EVIL GOD ZARIF IS BREAKING THE STRONG SHIELD TAJI AND PHIRE MADE. NOW HE HAS MADE THE ICELINJINS RAISE AGAIN FROM THE SLUMBER THE SAIYAJIN HAD PUT THEM WHEN THEY DEAFEATED THEM. ALTHOUGH, ALL HOPE IS NOT LOST. THE SOUL OF THE GOD GAVET AND THE SOUL OF HIS WIFE ASHARITH HAD BE REENCARNATED INTO TWO SAIYAJINS: PRINCE VEGETA AND HIS MATE KAKARROTO. NOW IT'S UP TO THEM TO STOP THE EVIL PROPHECY ZARIF HAS MADE.  


	2. Chapter One

Look what Love gave us.

Hey what's up? Nothing as much from my side. This is my first yaoi fic, so flames will be used to keep me warm during the harsh winter! BAWHAHAHA!!!  

DISCLAIMER: It's clearly seen that I don't own the wonderful thing that we now call Dragonball Z, but hear my words I will someday! Just kidding! I also don't own the song "Enamorado por primera vez" by Enrique Iglesias. I kind of translated into English. ^_^ 

Warning: Ok, if you didn't read it in the beginning this is a yaoi fanfic. If you don't like it, plz leave now. I don't like people that read things that they don't like then end up flaming good work. I don't like tight asses that aren't able to open up their minds to something new. Ok, for people that actually like this kind of fanfics then welcome. This fic is Vegeta/Kakarroto. I love this couple! Lemon in this chapter. Bad Cindy-chan! :P

Short summary: It's been a prosperous and strong reign of King Vegeta. Although everything seems to be fine, Furiza shows his ugly face, looking for the best warriors. He has heard that there is Super Saiyajin among the strong warrior race of the Saiyajin, and wants to recruit that warrior on his army to take over the universe. But King Vegeta refuses, and now there's an ongoing war between the Saiyajins and Furiza's army. Furiza is stronger than a Super Saiyajin in this fic. 

~ How much silence there is in this old room

Since you left me all alone in life

I keep waiting for life to change in my favor

And bring me back the passion that it stole from me~

The prince walked into the room, where the darkness welcomed him. His white and yellow suit was bathed in red crimson blood, and it also decorated his handsome face. The slide door quickly closed behind him, making the no Ouji shiver as he felt a cold wind brush against his back. Room was as big as a living room, where at the north wall there stood a king size bed with black covers and golden borders. Black pillows that matched the covers. A white transparent sheet that began at the top and separated to the four wooden sticks that surrounded the bed. At the west wall was the double mirror of their closet. Where inside both he and his mate kept all of their formal clothes, training wear, and fighting wear. At the east wall was the door to the luxurious bathroom, inside there was a big bathtub made out of marvel and golden borders; left to it the shower stall that was made out of jade and glass. The no Ouji and his mate occupied nothing that was personal, something that showed that the room belonged to them. Except for one thing, next to the double mirror stood a small dark wooded table that hold a picture of the two, where the prince stood tall and proud in front of the camera and behind him stood Kakarroto. He walked deeper into the darkness; he closed his night black eyes in pain as memories flashed in his mind. 

FLAHSBACK…

The bed was surrounded with white and red candles. The light that they gave out played with two shadows that occupied the bed against the wall. The white transparent sheet covered the bed and trapped inside the two men, as they fulfilled each other's desires for one another. The one with the upswept hair that looked like fire gave the other man a passionate kiss. He slipped his tongue into the hot cavern that was Kakarroto, tasting his sweet taste. Both their tongues played for dominance of the other, something that was old as time itself. He sat on top of his perfect body, thinking how Asharith (goddess of war for the Saiyajin) had been able to give this wonderful creature the most perfect body. He departed and his breath became labored. The prince looked at his mate's passionate lidded black eyes, and knew exactly what he wanted. He began to land butterfly kisses in his throat and dismissed the urge to bite him hard and suckle upon his blood, descending rather quickly to Kakarroto's erected nipples. He took the left one in his mouth, wetting it with his hot tongue. Kakarroto let out a silent cry, and arched his body closer to the no Ouji. Vegeta changed his position to fully lay on top of his desire. His hard erected member rubbing against his mate's, making them want more from each other. Vegeta bit him playfully making him arched some more.

"Vegeta," Kakarroto moaned the name of his prince as he bit him again. The no Ouji moved to the other, wetting it and bit some more, making his mate's hard member want for some attention. 

"Don't worry Kakarroto I'll get there," the no Ouji said with a husky voice as he let go of his lover's right nipple. Kakarroto in response shiver at the lost of heat. Vegeta licked the sweat that had formed at his lover's well-chiseled stomach, slowly working his way down to where a proud and needy cock stood. Vegeta looked up to meet his lover's gaze. There he found the love, passion, and lust that were now the wonderful scent that covered the entire room. He let out his tongue to lick the precum that was at the tip of his lover's head. Kakarroto bit his lips and kept a moan from escaping his throat. Vegeta gave his lover long licks, that began from the base to the tip. 

"Vegetahhh," Kakarroto moaned as he buried his strong hands into the no Ouji's upswept mane. He closed his eyes and saw a burst of white behind them as the no Ouji took in his whole needy member. Vegeta's mouth worked wonders as he kept licking, and began to play with his sac. Kakarroto's hips began buck, but the prince kept them in place as he put his strong grip on them. Vegeta began to suck harder and kept taking in more of Kakarroto into his mouth. Kakarroto's legs began to tense, and Vegeta stopped his teasing. He looked up to meet the gaze of his lover, and saw a disappointed look in his heavy passion lidded eyes. The prince moved up and gave his lover another passionate kiss, letting the other taste himself in his mouth. Vegeta bit his lover's lower lip and drew blood from it. He suckled on the red liquid, tasting its metallic texture. He departed and began to prepare Kakarroto. Vegeta departed Kakarroto's legs and he put his erected member at the entrance of his mate's. 

"Ahh," Kakarroto let out another moan as he felt the heat at the entrance. With a swift and quick move, he moved in the tight heat. Kakarroto let out a cry, mixed in pain and pleasure. Vegeta let out a silent cry as he felt the tight entrance surrounded his needy member. Vegeta opened his eyes, and saw salty tears ran down his lover's face. He leaned in and licked them away with his hot tongue. He whispered words of encouragement in his left ear. Then slowly he began to move in and out. Kakarroto moved his hips to move in the same rhythm as his prince. Both of the lovers began to pick up momentum in their lovemaking; one letting out cries of pleasure and the other crying out the other's name in request to go faster and harder. The prince's tail lashed behind him and wrapped itself around Kakarroto's still erected member, pumping it hard. They could feel it now; they both were going to reach their completion any minute now. As being the Saiyajins that they are, one began to move his hips faster against his prince's hard member; while the other began to pump his lover's cock faster. Kakarroto couldn't hold it much longer and came in his lover's tail and stomach, crying to the world his completion. The prince's lips were decorated with a smirk and he too came inside his mate. Without energy, he fell on top of his mate and heard the quick pace of Kakarroto's heart. 

"I love you," said a voice from above him, he looked up and saw the love that filled Kakarroto's eyes. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around his mate, as though he would go away. Their lips met in a sweet and romantic kiss. 

"I love you too, koi," he said as he put his head on his lover's chest and slowly both men began to drift into a peaceful sleep. 

END OF FLASHBACK…

~How many wonderful moments you and me have lived

What I wouldn't give for this to end

I will keep on fighting for a solution

Even a blind man can see that you leaving me has been a big

Mistake ~

The ouji reopened his eyes, expecting to see his koi on the bed waiting for him to lay down with him. He stopped in front of the bed, and slowly walked to the right. Vegeta took in a deep breath, swearing he could still smell the scent of his Kakarroto. A quick move of his heel and he faced the east wall; Vegeta let his body drop on the bed and felt the silky covers on his buttocks. He hanged his head low and put his elbows on top of his well-shaped thighs. With his right hand, he began to strip his blood stained glove from his left hand. Vegeta lowered his torso towards the ground, with his bare left hand and his gloved right hand he began to pull off his right white boot that was now stained with dirt and sprinkles of red. When he took off his boots and his blood stained gloves, he slowly began to strip off his yellow-crimson stained armor and his latex navy blue suit. In his birthday suit, he slowly walked to the door and into the bathroom. He opened the left crystal door, stepped in and with a small amount of his strength he gave a twist of the left handle; letting the hot water shower his blood stained face and the scent of death. He twisted the right handle just a bit; leveling out the temperature of the water. Vegeta embraced the warmth and put his strong hands on the wall in front of him; letting his weight on to his hands. He let his head hang low, once again a rush of memories rushed in his mind.   

FLASHBACK…

The no Ouji paced back and forth in front of his room; making the cape on his back flutter. He was loosing his patience and his father knew it. 

"Calm down son, everything is ok," said Vegeta no Ou as he kept his eyes on the very impatient no Ouji. He knew his son very well, it was like seen himself back to his youth. It was amazing how everything changed in one year's time. He had been forcing his son to take up a mate, but the no Ouji had refused to get one. The king kept pressuring the soon-to-be king, but all Vegeta no Ouji did was ignore every warning. One day he told his son that there would be a tournament; the winner would be the no Ouji's mate. Of course Vegeta was outraged, he kept saying how this was a blow to his pride, and kept telling the king to reconsider about the tournament. Vegeta no Ouji was able to twist the king's arm, but there was catch. If Vegeta didn't pick a mate between two full moons then the tournament would be held. Then out of the blue, news got to the king that the prince had been looking at possible mate, and then BAM! The no Ouji made his claim and now it looked like his son's mate was having a brat of his own. Well, he wasn't sure about that, but something inside, we could say its like a grandparent thing, told him that it might be true. He wasn't ready to tell his son about the 'telling' because if he did the no Ouji would probably freak out. He was so proud of his son, too bad his mother didn't live long enough to see the day they would become grandparents. The queen had died when the no Ouji had barely turned five years old, something the royal physician called Pestoa. He said it was a disease that invaded the brain and slowly killed the person. 

"Dawn it Vegeta can't you just stay still!" he said as he grabbed his son's cape and tugged on it to stop the no Ouji. Vegeta let a growl escape his throat and gave his father a look that sent chilly daggers. The king didn't back away and threw an ice glare back at the no Ouji. Both looked at each other with defiance glares for what it seemed to be like hours but it was more like seconds. The door to their right whooshed opened and the royal physician stepped out of the room and looked at father and son throwing daggers at each other with their eyes. The man was small, had gray hair, and beard. His eyes were dark brown and his skin was pale like paper. He was wearing a dark blue robe that hanged loosely on his petite body and a dark red turtleneck. 

"Um, excuse me your majesty," the man cleared his throat and made father and son look in his direction. Both king and prince looked to their right and saw the man standing a couple of paces away from them. Vegeta quickly walked over to the small man. 

"So what's wrong with Kakarroto?" he asked with the impatience of a small child waiting to be told to open his Christmas presents. The man looked from son to father, then gave the king a small nod. The king gave a smirk and folded his arms in front of his chest. So it was true. Vegeta grabbed the man by the collar, shook him violently, and lifted him off the floor. 

"Tell what the hell is wrong with Kakarroto dawn it!" he said as he made the man look at him instead of his father. The nerve of this guy, he was royalty too even though he was not yet the king he still deserved the respect of this old man.

"For Asharith's sake Vegeta let go of Torec will you," said the king, as he made the no Ouji let go of the blue robes of the old Saiyajin. The no Ouji let him down to the floor and threw him a glared that clearly said "Tell me now or I'll just blast you to Hell." The man dusted himself off and cleared his throat before he began. 

"My dear Prince, it seems that your mate won't be able to be training or would he be able to travel with you to planet Eido," said the man as he held his gaze with the no Ouji. Vegeta's face quickly flashed fear and then in a milli second it flashed anger. His eyebrows knitted together.

"Why the fuck not?" he asked with a very angry tone in his voice. He wasn't liking this. 

"Because he's expecting a brat," the king said from behind the prince. Vegeta no Ouji turned to see his father, giving him a look that said 'you're fucking kidding me right?' 

"That's right your majesty, I told Kakarroto that he needs rest. Now if my King or Prince don't need me for something else I have more patients to attend to," he said as he gave a bow to the King that was facing him. Vegeta no Ou gave him a nod and the small man left father and son behind in the hall. 

"What?" Vegeta no Ouji said as a look a disbelief crossed his eyes. It was unbelievable. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He wasn't sure what to do, either be happy or be 

pissed off. 

"Well, I have to go now my son," said the no Ou as he walked passed the prince. Leaving him to think about what was he going to do with Kakarroto. "I suggest you get your sorry ass in there and congratulate your mate for having a brat," the king said as he disappeared from the hall. Vegeta took his time, he didn't want to barge in there and say something that he might regret. Not that he mind, but Kakarroto now was a little too sensitive. He knew male Saiyajins were able to have offspring, because of this it made them more like females for nine months. He had learned that when he was like fifteen years old from his father. The royal family didn't need to hire teachers to teach their offspring, because everything that was taught was passed down from generation to generation. Vegeta pushed the red button beside the door and opened it. He peered inside and saw his lover sound asleep on the bed. He quietly walked in not wanting to wake him, or rather ~they~, up. He made his way to the left side of the bed and saw how Kakarroto's chest fell and rise with every breath he took. His koi was covered with the black sheets up to his waist, his hands were scattered away from his body. Vegeta lowered himself to his knees, took one of his lover's warm hands into his, and brought it up to his cheek. 

"For Asharith's sake Kakarroto, why did you have to get pregnant now?" he asked as he brushed the hand against his cold cheek; he closed his coal eyes as he felt it touch his cheek. He did want brats, but not now, not when there was a war going on. It only made things more complicated. 

"It's not all my fault you know," said a hoarse voice from the bed, "You're the hormonal one." Vegeta shot his eyes open as he heard that part. The nerve of Kakarroto! He wasn't sure why the man was still alive. 

"Excuse me?" he asked with a tone that meant that he was loosing his cool. Even though he did love his koi, he was still able to kick his ass if he pushed him to such limits. 

"Well, yeah. You're the one that wants to have sex every day not me," he said as he opened his chocolate eyes and met his prince's eyes. "Not that I didn't enjoy it, but it's true you know." Vegeta was ready to pounce on Kakarroto, but he knew he was telling the truth and felt a blush crept on his cheeks. 

'Fuck I hate it when you're right!' he screamed in his mind and mentally kicked Kakarroto in the shin as though he was a little boy. Kakarroto heard the prince from the mental bond they shared.

"I know, why do you think I'm rubbing it in your face," Kakarroto said with a goofy smile on his face. Vegeta just let go of his hand, lift himself up, and gave him a look that if looks could kill Kakarroto would've been dead in one second. 

"Oh, come on 'Geta. Don't get mad, you know I'm just playing with you," he said as he tried to get up. Vegeta gently pushed him back down to the bed.

"Torec said you need rest, didn't you listen to him?" he said as he sat next to his koi and began to place Kakarroto's  head on his right thigh. Kakarroto made himself comfortable and laid down on his prince's well muscled leg. Vegeta began to dig his strong fingers into Kakarroto's crazy do. The no Ouji leaned in and landed a butterfly kiss on his koi's forehead.

"You don't want the baby to be born Vegeta?" Kakarroto asked with a hurtful tone in his voice. Vegeta kept raking his fingers through his wild mane. 

"Of course I want it to be born, koi," Vegeta said as he laid his head on top of Kakarroto and wrapped his arms around his love. "It's just that it's not a good time." 

END OF FLASHBACK…

~Because you are only for me and with one look

I fell in love with you

I only live for you since the moment I laid eyes on you ~

The prince quickly rinsed the shampoo from his upswept hair, and rubbed some soap in his strong hands. He grabbed his furry red-brown tail and took his time to clean it. After all, thanks to it he was able to attract his beloved. 

'Dawn it, everything reminds me about you Kakarroto,' he taught as he rubbed his hands against his furry length; taking out the foamy soap. He gave a twist of the right handle and then of the left one. Vegeta opened the right crystal door and grabbed the towel that was hanging on the wall to his right. He began with his calves and his thighs. Vegeta quickly moved to his well-shaped torso and finished with his jet-black hair; wrapping the wet towel around his waist . He walked out and felt the warm white carpet under his feet. The no Ouji walked to white washed cabinets, felt the cold floor under his feet, and ran up his legs, quickly running up his spine. He quickly shivered and kept walking. Vegeta opened the right door, inside laid some neat folded gi pants and shirts. He grabbed a red baggy gi pants and a black baggy shirt. With a flick of his right hand index finger, the towel fell to the freezing floor below. The no Ouji quickly pulled the right leg of the gi pants through his leg and quickly pulled in his left leg. When he pulled them up to his waist, he quickly pulled on his black shirt and grabbed his the towel from the floor. With the twist of his heels, he turned and walked to the door leading to the main room. Vegeta put the towel in the small white hamper and quickly walked out. As soon as he walked out, he heard a knock come from his door. 

"Come in," he said as he walked towards the door on his right. The door quickly opened with a swoosh and their stood a servant. He had dark brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail at the nape, he had midnight black eyes, and he wore a navy blue pants and a red top combined with white yellowed boots. 

"Forgive me sire, do you wish to eat with the King tonight?" he said as he bent down, giving the no Ouji his respect. Vegeta thought about it for a while, and then shook his head slowly. 

"No, tell my father I have lost my appetite for tonight," he said as mentioned the servant to leave and gave his back to the servant. 

"Please forgive me sire, but it's been a month since you haven't come out of your chambers unless you train or go out to win territory for the kingdom…" the servant was cut short as he saw the no Ouji stop and quickly walk back in front of the young boy. 

"Tell my father that I don't have an appetite, and to stop sending people to come and fetch me. I know when dinner is ready," he said as he closed the door in front of the very surprised young boy. Vegeta walked cross the room, stopping in front of the black-covered bed. He put his left knee up, feeling the silk covers and crawled in from there. He was on all four and little hentai images flashed in his mind; he then felt blood rushed up to his cheeks. Vegeta quickly pulled the covers and crawled inside covers; making him a sandwich between the soft bed and covers. The no Ouji closed his coal eyes and as soon as his eyelids closed sleep conquered his senses.

DREAM…

'Oh yes come to me little ones,' the voice called from the darkness. Vegeta made a complete turn but he seemed to be surrounded by pure black. 

'Come to me little ones,' the voice called out again, sending shivers up and down his spine. He tried to yell out, but seemed to be mute. He began to fly towards the direction of the voice, but was stopped when two small children appeared out of nowhere. One of them was a little boy, with upswept hair and chocolate melted eyes. The other one was a little girl, with jet-black hair and coal eyes. Both were dressed in a latex navy blue suit and a yellow white suit with the red royal symbol of Vegetasei on the right side of the armor.

'The brats,' he thought as he stopped in midair and descended slowly to the 'ground'. He cocked his to the right in curiosity, he examined them and noticed how the little boy had his hair, his gaze, but had Kakarroto's colored eyes. The little girl had Kakarroto's hair, gaze, but had Vegeta's coal eyes and build. He began to walk forward, but every step he took, the kids grew older by a year. Vegeta's eyes made a frown, and kept walking until he stopped a couple of paces in front of them. The boy seemed to have grown into a young man, he guessed an eighteen year-old kid, he still had the gaze, but his hair was a bit shorter than Vegeta's with a bang hanging from his forehead to his left eye. The girl seemed the same age, her gaze was still the same, her hair was short; up to her jaw line. He felt ki rise in front of him, and out of the blue both of them turned Super Saiyajin 2 in front of the prince. 

"Don't worry father we will fix everything, we wont' let that tyrant take you away from tousan, or us," they said in unison as they flew up and past the very surprised no Ouji. He quickly turned and faced the white iceling, Furiza.

END OF FLAHSBACK…

~So many promises left undone

They have become dreams with no end

But I keep insisting that you will one day come back

I bring us back our happiness~

The no Ouji shot his eyes opened, his breath was elaborated, and was able to hear his heart pound in his ears. 

"What the hell was that?" he whispered in the dark. He hated all of this; not being able to know anything about Kakarroto or the brats. He didn't know if they were ok, or at the mercy of Furiza. But he had to go on, fight another day for his future, for his happiness, and to win back his beloved. 

Author's notes: ok so far it kind of sounds weird, but give me more time and I'll explain what's going on. Why Kakarroto is not with his beloved prince and why he keeps saying that he would keep on fighting as long as his koi is sound and safe. Well, I'll try to update next week with the second chapter. Review and tell me what you think about it. Remember flames are welcome as long as they don't say something about you don't like Kakarroto/Gokou and Vegeta being gay. Later.  


	3. Chapter Two

Thanks a lot for those that reviewed. I really appreciated. Well, I hope that you guys are enjoying my story, and if you haven't reviewed this story. THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! * Insert a picture of a really pissed off ChiChi or Bulma here * and now enjoy my feature presentation.

Look what love gave us. Chapter 2

Warning: Ok, if you're reading this story then you already know that this is Yaoi! Hot guy/Hot guy going at each other, if you know what I mean. If you don't like it, then what the hell are you doing here reading the second chapter? I guess you're proving how stupid you are. For those that go for that kind of stuff, then the only warning I give is that is kind of violent, and I'll try my best to give you all the violence you need right here. So read on. FLAMES WILL BE USED TO MAKE FUN OF IGNORANT PEOPLE SUCH AS THOSE THAT DARE FLAME MY WORK!!! Only constructive flames are welcomed. 

Disclaimer: I don't own it, _YET_! YET, I TELL YA!!!!!!! But for now, don't sue; I'm just a poor sophomore that's trying to convince her mom to buy her a PS2, so she could play the new DBZ Budokai game. (Is Budokai spelled right? Dunno. I'll check later or email me with the right spelling).

The pounding in his head seemed to get bigger by the second, and the sound of the waterfall wasn't helping much. His eyes fluttered opened, but the light of the sun seemed too much to bear. With his left arm, he covered his chocolate melted eyes hoping his vision would become better. With his right hand he slowly brought it up to his swollen belly, rubbing soothing circles. 

"There's a river near by, why don't you go over to get cleaned up?" the voice startled him a bit. Kakarroto looked over to his right and saw the green reptile. The man had dark emerald hair that was braided up to his mid back, the man also had beautiful dark yellow eyes that showed power and arrogance. His name was Zarbon, or so Kakarroto thought. He removed his hand from his belly and his arm from his eyes; he put them at his sides. He began to get up in a seating position on the floor, making sure the wouldn't hurt his stomach. 

"Quickly now, I don't have all day," the man spoke up again. Although this time he directed his strong gaze towards Kakarroto. He blinked his chocolate melted eyes at him in confusion, and tried to swallow when his throat seemed dried. Zarbon shot his emerald eyebrow high on his forehead and gave him a look that read 'I don't have all day.' Kakarroto almost jumped to his feet and hoped for some directions to the river. 

"Go through those bushes over there," Zarbon said as he moved his head to his left, towards the dark plum bushes, "don't take more than five minutes. Just don't make me go looking for you," he said as he directed his attention to the task at hand. He had been making some repairs to his purple scouter; it seemed like it had some troubles after they had entered the atmosphere of the planet. Kakarroto walked past the green skinned man, no more than a couple yards the bushes lay in front of him. He could hear the soothing sounds of birds singing on the near by violet trees, and the sound of running water. Although as he walked towards the bushes he saw many new animals that he for sure hadn't seen before. Kakarroto let out a sigh, he truly missed his koi. His rough voice yelling at him when he was being late for a sparring match, he missed his coal black eyes that seemed to be as dark as the night, and his handsome face that always showed arrogance in front of the other Saiyajins. Almost immediately, he reached the plum colored bushes and made them aside so he could go through. It was exceptionally stunning. Dark green grass swayed to the side as a light breeze pasted by, up the river like about 100 yards was a vast waterfall full with glossy and moss covered rocks at the bottom, and the water was a gorgeous shade of royal blue. Kakarroto walked towards the edge of the river, and 12 feet from the edge he stopped and began to remove his white gloves. He sat on the floor and with both of his hands he reached for his right foot; to remove his golden trimmed boot. Well, he brought it half ways; his swollen belly didn't allow him to reach his toes. When done with his right foot, he brought up his left foot and as well removed the boot. Kakarroto began to remove his black sash, then he crossed his arms and pulled it over his head the black gi shirt. He stood up and began to remove his baggy black gi pants. Now he was ready for a refreshing bath. He was truly impressed of how warm the water was, and dipped in until the water was just above his well-formed chest. With his strong hands he cupped in some water and splashed on his face. He closed his eyes and remembered the day when he had met his warden, Zarbon.

FLASHBACK…

It was truly was beautiful day to go outside. The sky was a dazzling shade of red, the suns seemed to shine even brighter than ever, and there was no cloud in sight. He pulled the navy blue covers over the enormous window again. Nappa and his brother Raditz were now in the hallway, guarding him, making him feel like he was some sort of prisoner. The king had appointed them to Kakarroto as his private bodyguards, ever since the war with Furiza had started Vegeta was out of the planet most of the time, which left Kakarroto weak, especially since the twins were taking most of his energy. And with more reason, many Saiyajins were caught being allies to Furiza, and most were spies for the evil iceling. Kakarroto walked through the stretched hallway, looking either right or left at some of the famous paintings hanged at the walls. The palace was full with historic paints, such as the battle of Teckeb, where the Saiyajins had won the 15-year-old battle against the Itereck. Another one was the legendary Super Saiyajin, this painting was hanged up on the main hall where all the formal meetings and balls were held for all the Saiyajins to attend. Kakarroto knew the legend well, but wasn't sure about the prophecy that came with it. He had read on an ancient inscription in the Temple of Gavet that more than 50 millions of years ago, the God Gavet, and his wife Asharith defeated the evil god of the Netherworld, Zarif. He read how the god Gavet had given creation to the Saiyajins and why he had given them a tail. Although, at the end of the story there was a prophecy. It was said that when the god Zarif and his Icelinjins arise again, so will the legendary warrior. With the power of the Super Saiyajin, the Saiyajins will be able to defeat the evil god once and for all. But there was to be great sacrifice in other to win against the evil god and his race. Super Saiyajin must sacrifice a loved one in other to become a whole again. This is what confused Kakarroto, why would the legendary warrior become a whole again, or why must it sacrifice a loved one.

'Well it doesn't help pondering much now, I'll just ask Vegeta what it means. For now, I have to find a way to get rid of Raditz and Nappa,' Kakarroto thought as he walked towards his chamber. A frown formed on his face, making him look like he was truly in deep thought. Then out of the nothing the imaginary light bulb appeared on the top of his head. 

"Raditz step inside with me. I need to talk to you," he said as he opened the door to his room. Raditz shot his black raven eyebrow high on his forehead, and looked over to Nappa. Which also had a weird look in his face. Nappa shrugged his shoulders and gave him a go to go with his brother. Raditz looked back at Kakarroto and went inside with his brother. 

"Please close the door behind you," Kakarroto ordered his brother with a serious tone in his voice. Raditz frowned, he knew his brother was up to something. The longhaired warrior turned around and closed the door quickly behind him.

"Ok what's up? What's on your mind?" Raditz quickly asked as he crossed his arms in front of his well-formed chest. Kakarroto turned to face his brother, oh yes this was going to be easier than he thought. 

"You owe me a favor, now I'm just asking for something in return," he coolly said as he saw Raditz expression change from a frown into total disbelieve. He looked at him like he had just grown another arm or leg.

"What they hell are you talking about?" the longhaired warrior asked his brother as he shot his right black eyebrow high on his forehead. Had Kakarroto's power gone to his head or something? What in the name of Asharith was he talking about? 

"Oh come now Raditz, don't tell me you don't remember?" Kakarroto looked at his brother square in the eye, making sure he his brother wasn't playing around. 

'Well, I guess I'll have to remind him,' he thought as a smirked formed on his velvet lips. Making Vegeta's smirk look like child's play.

"If memory serves me right brother, the high priest Vejin and you have done something against the law. You both have mated, which if I recall correctly, is punishable by death or exile," said Kakarroto as his eyes burned with the fire of mischief. Raditz's eyes grew to the sides of dinner plates, how in hell did his little brother found out about his mate? The longhaired warrior quickly recovered from his surprised state; making sure Kakarroto had not seen his change of expression.

"Ok, now you really need to lay down Kakarroto. You need blood to flow through your brain again, I guess those twins are going to be strong," he said as he gave his brother a smirk. He walked towards his brother and tried to walk him forward, towards the master bed. Although, Kakarroto was having none of that bullshit.

"Look, Vegeta was getting suspicious about you two, but I was able to convinced his stubborn head that there was nothing between you two. Now all I want is for you to do me this favor," Kakarroto said as he resisted his brother's pushing. He was tired of being locked up as a prisoner; he needed to go outside the palace at least to the royal gardens. Raditz looked into his brother's eyes, and saw how desperate Kakarroto was. He gave in, there was no other way to hide his mate anymore; well at least to his brother.

"Alright Kakarroto, what's your favor?" he said as he gave his brother a look that clearly read 'I don't like the idea, but I have no choice.' Kakarroto's eyes shined with happiness and spilled his plan to his brother.

"I want to go the palace gardens, that's all," he said as he walked past his brother towards the white door of his bedroom. Raditz gave Kakarroto's back a weird out look, and quickly asked him something that was bugging him.

"How are we going to convince Nappa that you could go to the palace gardens without the permission of the prince or the king?" he asked as he began to walk towards his brother, scratching the back of his head with his left hand.

"Well, all you have to do is tell him that the king called both of you on some sort of errant. While you and Nappa get out of the hallway, I'll sneak to the palace gardens," Kakarroto smiled as he realized that freedom was just a couple of minutes away. Besides, the twins needed the fresh air, who was the king to deny his grandchildren and the next heirs to the throne some fresh air? Oh, yes! It had truly been easy. 

"Now, go to Nappa and say that the king called you over your scouter," Kakarroto said as he walked his brother to the door. He remembered the words Vegeta had said a couple of days ago, how victory tasted better than the sweetest wine. It had five months since Kakarroto had gone on a mission with his beloved, or sparred with any other any Saiyajin and had forgotten how sweet victory _truly_ tasted. And now that he was about to get his victory, he was remained of that sweet taste. Raditz was about to leave, but he had one more question to ask the now smart Kakarroto. 

"Alright, I got it, but one more thing," he said as he turned around and faced his brother, "How did you find out about my mate and me?" He was sure curious about that. Vejin and Raditz had been really careful about their relationship, and to make sure they were never caught they made their mating ritual on the end of the Forest of Gavet. Where no eyes, ears, or the scouters were able to pick up their ki, hear their love making cries, or see their well-sculpted bodies share their love for each other.

"Well to tell you the truth, on our last visit to the Temple of Gavet I saw how the priest gave you the same looks I give Vegeta when the prince looks really hot," he said as a smirk formed on his face, making him look like an evil genius that had just discovered a well hidden secret. 

"Besides I only suspected just like Vegeta, but I had to make sure I was right about my suspicion," he said as his smirk grew into a sinister smile. Yep, Raditz was sure able to tell the truth and fast. Raditz was flabbergasted, he had given the life of his mate and his into the hands of his brother. The longhaired warrior's mouth almost dropped to the floor, and felt really foolish for giving away a really well kept secret. 

"Come on, Raditz I don't have all day you know. I want to get the hell out of here," Kakarroto said as he pushed his stunned brother into the hall. Raditz quickly recovered from his state and cleared his throat. Nappa only gave him a weird out look, which consisted of his left eyebrow going high on his forehead. Raditz felt his throat going dry, he wasn't sure if Nappa was going to believe him or not; although he had to try for the sake of his mate's life. 

"The king has ordered us to…um," he was lost for words, what in the world was he going to tell his high-ranking officer. Nappa frowned as he saw Raditz sudden gap for words. Seeing that if he didn't finish his sentence fast, Nappa was going to tell it was lie. 

"To guard all the entrances to the palace," he said as he began to walk past the tall Saiyajin. Nappa gave the back of Raditz a confused look and began to go after him.

"What about Kakarroto, aren't we supposed to guard him?" asked Nappa as he began to walk on the right side of Raditz; if the king had made some changes he would of contacted him and not Raditz.

"Well, yes but he has decided to take a shower and then go to sleep. He says that he's really tired and you know how it is with kids, they take up most of the parent's ki," he said as cool as possible. Raditz had this problem that gave him away every time he was lying. He would begin to stutter and to sweat a lot even though the environment was normal cool. 

"Good, now to get some fresh air," Kakarroto said as he quietly slipped out of his room. All he had to do now was to make sure he wasn't seeing by any guard or servant of the palace. He had to go into the shadows and quietly through hallways. Although as Kakarroto passed through one of the halls, one of the guards had seen the royal member and decided to follow him. He hid his ki and was able to follow Kakarroto to the palace gardens. Kakarroto's lungs took in the fresh scent of the trees and the warmth of the suns penetrated through his red gi and felt it warm up his pale skin. It had truly been a long time since he was outside and now was truly pleased that he had been able to come up with such a brilliant plan. Although he had to expose his brother, it was truly worth it. Kakarroto walked up and down left to right through the gardens admiring the wonderful colors and smells most of the plants gave out. Kakarroto walked without ever knowing that someone was following him.

"Yes, I'll keep following Zarbon. When can you get here?" he asked as he held down a button on his scouter with his left hand.

"The palace is well guarded Turlis, I can't get inside without some evidence I have some business with the king," the voice of a male answered back companied with a little static, "Here's the new plan, knock him out, then I'll meet you in the near by forest of the palace. There I'll take the prince's mate, understood?" The young man nodded his head and kept his eyes on Kakarroto as he kept walking though another section of the garden. 

"Ok, meet me tonight," the young man finished as he dropped his hand from the scouter. He began to walk towards again, and beneath his right foot a twig snapped in two; giving away his position. Kakarroto quickly turned around when he heard it, and saw the young man. 

Turlis disappeared. Kakarroto dropped into a defensive stance, waiting for an attack. The instinct of protecting his unborn children and the one of danger quickly kicked in. His right hand formed into a fist; placed at his side next to his hip. His left hand was placed a couple of inches away from his face, where his thump was bent in, his index finger and middle finger were also bent but lifted a little above from making a fist. His ring and pinky were fully inside his hand. He extended his senses, especially his hearing and his ability to find and locate ki. 

'Dawn it! His hiding his ki!' he thought as his eyes looked from tree to tree. Looking closely into the shadows and making sure there was no one there. Tensing seconds passed by, making it look more like hours; then out of the nothing Turlis reappeared right behind Kakarroto. He turned around quickly blocking a kick, with both of his hands,  Turlis was sending to his stomach. They both jumped a couple of feet back, and once again Kakarroto dropped into a defense stance. He looked into the young man's eyes, and saw a raw emotion coming from his black inky pools. Hatred. Turlis attacked again, this time sending many punches towards his stomach and his face. Kakarroto was lucky enough to block most of the ones that were being sent to his stomach, but not lucky enough to block the ones sent to his face. He too sent punches of his own, many of them making contact although most of them were being blocked. Both of them fought for one thing, triumph. 

Minutes went by, and Turlis began to get advantage. Kakarroto's vision began to blurry, telling him his ki was draining rapidly. Now most of his punches were sloppy and his kicks lacked the power to make any damage. They both stopped, mainly Kakarroto. 

"You can't win Kakarroto. I hoped you've enjoy your time with the prince, because you won't be seeing him anytime soon," he said as smirk formed on his lips; soon the prince would be left without a mate and would have to find another. Kakarroto narrowed his eyes at the man, then as recognized the young man his eyes grew as the size of dinner plates. 

"Turlis, you haven't changed a thing. Still going after Prince Vegeta? You've sunk low enough to kill me?" he asked as he kept his defensive stance. Of course! Why didn't he see this coming? Turlis had swore revenge on Kakarroto, because the prince had chosen him in a sparring match, which later went to be the claim of the prince. Both Turlis and Kakarroto had been third-class warriors but were able to move up to elites. They were both great enemies and wanted one thing, be in command of the Saiyajin Army.  

"No, Kakarroto I'm not going to kill you. If I kill you, means the death sentence for me. Your stench would stick to my body as if it was my own sweat, Vegeta would come after me, fight me until I die, and then he himself would die because of he already shares half his soul with you. If have it dies with you, then his other half also dies with him," he said as he looked into Kakarroto's eyes, still hatred burning deep in his eyes. 

"Although, I could still kill the brats," he moved his eyes from his face and moved to his barely swollen stomach. Kakarroto let out silent gasp, and wrapped his stomach with both his hands. He felt the babies move slightly under his touch.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You need to seek some help Turlis! Look, there are more Saiyajins out there," he said as he removed his right hand from his stomach and pointed to one of the walls of the gardens. 

"Just let my mate and me alone," he said as he straighten himself and turned his back on his opponent. Turlis narrowed his eyes at the retrieving man and then let out a menacing laugh.

"You haven't learned a thing Kakarroto, or maybe you don't listen well. The first thing I member your father taught us was to never give your back to your opponent, especially when he's not dead," Turlis said as charged Kakarroto with a strong kick to the back of his head. He fell to the floor, his head facing the ground. The pain began to enhance over his head and felt how slowly his consciousness was slipping away. His opponent walked up to him, until he stood right next to him. He knelt and picked him up off the ground. Turlis yanked his head until he faced him again.

"You'll live Kakarroto, and so will your brats. But you'll never see Vegeta again, he would have to break the bond with you and then take another mate. And if your brain still working, I'll be there when that happens," Kakarroto heard him say as his brain began to shut down, his vision become black, and his conscious throw it self into a blissful sleep to cure his aching head and heart.

LATER THAT NIGHT…

"Here's the end of the deal, Zarbon. Tell Furiza he has my allegiance," the familiar voice said as it brought him back to awareness. He felt two warm hands; one go complete around his back and the other at the back of his knees. Turlis! His babies! Even though he tried to get up he couldn't or move one of his hands; he seemed to be paralyzed. 

'Dawn! That bastard must have injected me some sort of sedative,' he thought as he tried to open his eyes. Although they felt like they weighted 100 tons (A/N: I know they can lift that much weight, but stay focus here!). Kakarroto suddenly thought of something, Vegeta! He could still communicate with Vegeta through their bond! He receded into his mind and searched for the border between his and his mate's mind. He threw himself into a dark void, yes he was almost there! He stretched forth his right hand, mere inches away. Then out of the nothingness, a crystal wall went up; so vast it seemed endless. Kakarroto banged his fist against it, looking like an enraged animal wanting to get out of a cage. 

'No, Vegeta! VEGETA! VEGETAAH!' he screamed his lungs out, running quickly out of breath. He kept banging against it, as in hopes his koi would listen and come to his rescue (A/N: * sighs * wouldn't that be romantic? But NAH! He has to go!). Warm, salty tears ran down his cold cheeks. He let his weight forward, his forehead touching the cold crystal. His sobs began small, but quickly gained momentum as the seconds passed by. 

Kakarroto's mind was not capable of staying in that void, not unless Vegeta had his mind connected to his. It began to retreat back, making him retreat back to oblivion.

END OF FLASHBACK…

"Well, we're enjoying the water now aren't we?" the green reptile asked behind Kakarroto. His voice startled him, and Kakarroto opened his eyes, turned quickly around, and met Zarbon's gaze. The reptile had his strong arms crossed against his chest and had one lean but muscled leg on top of a rock; making him look like conqueror. He felt fear for the first time, stabbing him in the heart then bleeding through his veins; spreading fear through his flesh and chilling him to the bone. Kakarroto's fear was felt through the thin air; which made Zarbon lift both of his delicate eyebrows. 

"Don't worry Kakarroto, I won't hurt you… yet," he said as a smirk formed on his lips, "We're going to stay here, for awhile. The ship is down and there are no inhabitants in the planet with advanced technology. So do enjoy the water, we'll be here enough for you to get used to it," Zarbon said as the smirk on his lips disappeared and a frown formed on his fore head. Kakarroto only nodded; there was nothing else to do. Zarbon dropped his arms to his sides and began to walk towards the river. 

"Now, get out. I need to put something on your ankle," he said as he mentioned with his right hand for Kakarroto to get out. Kakarroto hesitated.

"Ok, I'll get out. Only if you leave first," Kakarroto said as he gave Zarbon a shy look accompanied by a slight blush over his cheeks.

'He kind of looks cute like that,' thought Zarbon as he saw the blush form across Kakarroto's pale cheeks. Kakarroto didn't mind if other males saw him naked, but the fact that he was now pregnant and it showed; it put to risk his children life or so he thought. Zarbon kept his eyes on the Saiyajin, but quickly shook his head as to stop thinking about something. 

"I don't think this is funny, get out now," Zarbon said with a very angry tone in his voice. Although Kakarroto didn't move an inch. And as seeing that he wasn't moving Zarbon narrowed his eyes, making him look like he wasn't one of those people that had a lot of patience. 

"Fine," Kakarroto said as he moved through the water and began to walk to the shore. Zarbon kept his gaze on the young Saiyajin, looking from his unruly midnight black hair to the his pinky toe.

'Kakarroto _is_ indeed an eye catcher, even though he is a little fat,' he said as he looked over Kakarroto's biceps and his well-formed legs. Kakarroto picked up his pants and began to pull in his right and then left leg. He picked up his black sash and placed around his growing stomach. 

"Now sit down and stay still while I put this," Zarbon's sophisticated voice interrupted Kakarroto's dressing time. He quickly sat near a rock and lifted his right leg into the air. Zarbon quickly took it and placed a weird looking bracelet just above his foot. It was cold as ice, but as soon as it hit Kakarroto's skin it warmed up to his temperature and locked on. 

"This is so nobody else could fill your ki, or for you to be able to use any kind of it. Turlis came up with this little gadget, saying something about how you won't be able to reach your mate," he said as he dropped the foot to the ground. 

'So that's how the crystal wall went up, or was it something inside the sedative?' he questioned himself as he inspected the bracelet. 

"If you'll excuse me I have some hunting to do, I suggest you do that yourself," his captor said as he walked back to the broken ship. Well, at least they both agreed on something, the need to eat.

* People begin to throw things at the author * Hey! Hold your fire! * begins to shout with her fist in the air * 

Now, I know I took long but I was brainstorming for the future chapters. I came up with many ideas that sounded so good I don't know how to get going. Well I will get chapter three going. Just stick around for a while, I promise I won't take long. Just review the story. Later!    


End file.
